space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Nano-Technology
'Nano-Technology' Nano-Technology is based on the manipulation of matter at a cellular/molecular level. It has many different applications, some specific and some more generalized. Nano-Technology does very little by itself, but when combined with other technologies it is very powerful. Some technologies make use of Nano-Materials, but don't require a Nano-Engineer to create them. For example, Exo-Systems make extensive use of Nano-Materials, however one does not need to be a Nano-Engineer to create an Exo-System the same way that you don't need to be a metallurgist to create a toaster, even though a toaster contains metal. In short while many High-Tech objects use Nano-Technology, Engineers that create those technologies don't need to have Nano-Engineering to do so, as long as they have access to the required Nano-Materials. So what is Nano-Engineering good for? In addition to creating the fundamental building blocks for many advanced technologies it can also be used to create new and different technologies. Nanites break down into three different categories: 'Nano-Materials' Molecules change their basic properties when they are at the Nano level, (for example Aluminum becomes explosive and makes a great jet fuel additive). Nano-Materials are easy to make and require very little time and energy on the part of the engineer. Nano-Materials are used extensively in the construction of High-Tech devices like energy weapons, Hover-Vehicles, High-Tech armor, Slick Cybernetics and Exo-Systems. In one 4-hour block a Nano-Engineer can create enough material to build 1 level of any of the above High-Tech devices for each level of Nano-Engineering. The materials are commonly available and cost 100/level, (i.e. an engineer with the Nano-Engineering Skill at level 10 could create 10 levels of Nano-Material that costs 1,000 and takes 4 hours, that Material could be used to create a level 10 weapon). A Tool Kit is required to create Nano-Materials. 'Nano-Devices' Small simple devices that are built from the ground up, e.g. green Nano-Goop that can fuse flesh together when heated with an infrared light. Nano-Devices are more complicated to research and create than Nano-Materials. They are one use batches of Nanites that carry out their function and expire. These Nanites are useful in their own right, and include items such as Armor Knitters, Bug Nanites and Psychotropic Mood Adjusters. These one-shot Nanites cost 250 Chips per level and require a Tool Kit to create. In one 4 Hour Block you can create 1 batch of Nano-Devices at level 1, 4, 7 & 10 of the Nano-Engineering Skill. 'Nano-Robots' Several Nano-devices programmed to work together to carry out a variety of functions. The most complicated and time consuming to produce, Nano-Robots are capable of wondrous, almost magical effects. They are permanent items that can be used again and again. Examples of Nano-Robot would be a bed that turns into a bath tub or Armor that "grows" around a warrior, seemingly from nowhere. It costs 1,000 chips per level to build Nano-Robots. A Tool Kit is required to create Nano-Robots. While the exact applications of each of these categories is limited only by the Players' and Arbiters' imagination, below is a list different Nano-Projects to get you started. 'Nano-Materials' Miniaturization The most obvious application of Nano-technology is miniaturization. In game terms the amount of reduction depends on the level of the engineer's Skill. Any object can be reduced in size by1 size level at level's 1, 4,7,10 of the Nano-Engineering Skill. The time required is one 4-hour block per object. The costs for this type of miniaturization are 500 chips/lvl, in addition to the other costs normally associated with the project Another application for miniaturization is miniaturizing systems for use on Vehicle and Exo mounted Platforms. This requires the Nano-Engineer to modify the Platform using the appropriate Skill, (Vehicle Engineering, or Exo-Engineering,) as well as create miniature forms of the Mounted Systems using Nano-Engineering and the appropriate Engineering Skill, (Weapon Engineering for Weapons, Electronics for Targeting, Field Engineering for Deflector Fields etc.). This is a time consuming and expensive process but the payoff makes it well worth it. The new Platform is capable of containing 150%, (rounded up,) of its original EUs in miniaturized options. The Platform cannot be loaded with regular sized options once it has been converted to use miniature systems. The time required to miniaturize systems and Platforms is 4 hours, in addition to the normal build time. The cost is 1,000/EU in addition to the normal construction cost for platforms and 500/level for all miniaturized mounted systems, (weapons, field generators . . . etc.). The number of EUs of any single item cannot exceed the level of the Nano-Engineering Skill. 'Nano-Devices' Anti-Repulsor Nanites These specialized Nanites are attracted by the electromagnetic currents produced by Repulsors. Once they have coated the Repulsor, they ignite in an exothermic chain reaction that destroys the Repulsor. One batch is enough to destroy any size platform. If a flying craft is reduced to less than one intact Repulsor or Flight Platform, it will plummet to the ground. In order for these Nanites to work, the Repulsor must pass within 10' per level of the batch. If no Repulsors pass within their radius in less than 1 Round per level of the batch they will go inert and fade away. Armour Hardening Nanites These Nanites act to repair damaged RF on armour, exo-systems, vehicles, items, Force Skins and anything else that has RF. Each application of the Armour Hardening Nanites repairs 2RF + 1 RF per Level of Nanites. Using this item counts as your healing if used during combat. Bug Nanites These Nanites monitor sound waves within a 5-yard radius and beam the telemetry back to a readout pad within two miles per level. These Nanites also inflict a minus one penalty per level to DF Checks when attempting to detect them via Electronic Counter Measures (Communications Level 4 or higher). Bug Nanites can "hear" everything within 15' per level and last for one week before they dissolve. Computer Infiltration Nanites These Nanites are programmed to enter computer hardware, retrieve specific information, and transmit it back to a readout pad. The Nanites must be of an equal or higher level of the computer to be infiltrated. There is a minus one penalty to DF Checks per level when attempting to detect them. To successfully enter a computer and download data, a successful Computer Systems DF Check must be made. Computer Infiltration Nanites are consumed when they are used, regardless of whether or not the DF Check is successful. Construction Nanites These programmable Nanites are used by Engineers to construct equipment in the field very quickly. They come in two types, Electronic (Type-E) and Mechanical (Type-M). They can be used in conjunction with each other, for example to make an electric motor 1 batch of each type would be needed. Construction Nanites cannot be used to create High-Tech weapons or Demolitions, but any other sort of project can be created. Computer Systems and the appropriate Engineering Skills are required to use Construction Nanites, along with a computer with a Soft or Hard Port. It takes one minute to construct or fix a project per batch, (regardless of level), of Nanites used. Objects created with Construction Nanites last for 1 hour, after that they crumble into dust. They can, however, be replenished with additional Construction Nanites before they expire without having to recreate the object. If applied to a damaged system, these Nanites can fix the system permanently, although aesthetic considerations such as paint job, etc. are ignored. E-Con Nanites can be used to create any electrical system that has no moving parts; this includes housings, circuit boards, etc. They do not provide a source of power, but can be programmed to interface with any available power source. The number of levels required for a project depends on the number of functions that the system will have. One batch, (of the required level), is required for each project. M-Con Nanites are used to create any solid object. The objects that are created can be highly complex mechanical gizmos with multiple moving parts, but they will not be powered. The number of batches required for a project depends on its size, 1 batch per size level. New Mechanical Projects have 2 DC per level of Nanites used in their creation, repaired systems gain no additional AC and must be repaired through other means, (for example Type A Knitters). The level of the batch that is required must be equal to or greater than the level of the project being created or repaired. Deconstruction Nanites These powerful Nanites deconstruct any non-organic solid or liquid material at a sub-molecular level, converting it in to its constituent elements in a powdered form. Deconstructors can demolish up to 1 AC or DC per level within a one-hex radius sphere per level. Due to their ability to undo molecular bonds, Deconstruction Nanites ignore all RFs. Storing Deconstruction Nanites until they are to be used can be tricky as they have a tendency to dissolve whatever they are stored in. Thus they are usual kept in an inert state until they are deployed and then activated with a low yield laser. Low yield lasers are easy to manufacture, (electronics level 4 or higher and $100 of easy to find parts), and have a long range (100 Hexes). Due to their unstable and highly dangerous nature, these Nanites cost double the normal amount to produce. Electronic Pacification Nanites These units disrupt electrical systems such as computers, targeting and optics by invading hardware and emitting tiny EM bursts from within the system. Systems with hardened circuits are not affected. The entire system is completely shut down for the life span of the Nanites, (5 minutes per level). After they expire, the system is restored to normal operating condition. Environmental Protection Nanites These Nanites repair damaged PR to systems such as flight suits, armour, or vehicles by adding 1 PR/level of the Nanites. They can also give a temporary boost to PR (duration 1 minute/level). The maximum boost to undamaged PR is an additional 1 PR at level 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Nanites (if used on a system with damaged PR, the excess levels to repair the system are calculated at level 1, 4, 7 and 10 for this purpose). Implant Installation Nanites Implant Installation Nanites allow any character with the Nano Engineering skill to install an Implant in a patient. The nanites are programed with anti-rejection behaviour that gives the patient a +20% bonus to their roll against Side Effects. The level of the Nanites must be equal to or greater than the level of the Implant. Implant Installation Nanites have no affect on Recovery Time. Interferametric Nanites Drawn like iron filings to a magnet, these Nanites are designed to clog the Field Emitters of Deflector Field Generators. Once they come in contact with a Deflector Field they will instantly move to cover the Field Emitters. The Nanites will nullify 1 level of Deflector Field per level of the Nanites. The fields will stay down until the Nanites lose cohesion, (5 minutes). Interferametric Nanites come in two types; Energy or Kinetic, and disable only the corresponding type of Field Generator. Killer Nanites These miniature predators are used exclusively to kill other Nanites. Each swarm of Killer Nanites will eradicate an equal number of levels of the target Nanite population. They are generally used to clean off infecting Nanites such as Interferametric, Electronic Pacification, Bug and Anti-Repulsor Nanites. Knitters These Nanites repair armor and High-Tech systems. They come in three varieties: Type F Knitters: mend wounded flesh; 1 DC per level Type A Knitters: repair armor; 1 AC per level Type S Knitters: repair electrical and mechanical systems; one system/function per level Medical Nano-Psychotropic Mood Adjusters These Nanites are prescribed to treat Insanity and other psychological illnesses such as Manic Depression and Attention Deficit Disorder. A batch treats one Major Insanity in one person for one hour per level or one Minor Insanity in one person for one day per level. Oxygen Producing Nanites These Nanites convert CO2 into O2 at a rate sufficient to keep one person alive for their duration. They are used extensively in life support systems and as emergency backups. They are generally deployed into a plastic bag or other similar airtight container that the person breathes into. They last 1 hour per level. Tracer Nanites These Nanites are capable of affixing them selves to most surfaces. They emit a low-level theta band transmission, which inflicts a minus one penalty to DF Checks per level when attempting to detect them with Electronic Counter Measures (Communications Level 4 or higher). An Espial pad is required to track their location, up to 2 miles per level. Once deployed they last one hour per level. 'Nano-Robots' Active Size Manipulation (A.S.M.) While being able to miniaturize objects can be useful, often miniature versions of objects are unusable. Therefore it can be very advantageous to build objects that can change size; small for storage and normal sized for use. For example a Shield the size of a coin doesn't offer much protection but is easier to carry than a large body shield. Active Size Manipulation would make a shield that could shrink to the size of a coin for storage but then could be deployed in times of need at its original size The cost to implement active size manipulation depends on the nature and size of the object to be engineered. The amount of size change can be up to 1 level at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Nano-Engineering Skill, (i.e. a level 7 Nano-Engineering Skill could be used to change an item up to 3 size levels). The time to deploy or retract an item is a number of segments equal to its change in size level. This can be done as a Free Action as long as the item is equipped or held. Any object can have ASM capability added. To do so requires a successful Nano-engineering check and Equipment Salvage or Nano Materials equal to the base build cost of the item. 'ASM and Armor' It is possible and very useful to apply ASM to Armor. ASM Armour is worn in the same manner and is subject to the same limitations as regular armour. When it is stored it confers no protection and PR from EBAs is deactivated. Other options such as optics or Gear slots can be minimized or not depending on the design of the armour. Any options that are minimized do not function. When ASM is applied to exosystems all platforms gain ASM as well but they cannot minimize unless they are empty or all options installed on the platform (including Targetting) have also had ASM applied. Regenerative Armor Plating This incredible material actually heals itself. The rate of the healing depends on the level of the Nano-Engineering at level 1 it will regenerate 1 AC per round with an additional AC being regenerated for every 3 levels beyond the first, so Regenerative Armor Plating created with a level 13 Nano-Engineering skill would regenerate a whopping 5 AC per round! Nano-Delivery Systems Nanites require a Delivery System to reach their targets. Typical Delivery Systems include Injectors, Sprays, Pellets and Flows. See also Special payload Missiles in Vehicle Mounted Weapon Section for details on Nano-Payload Missiles. Typical Delivery Systems include Injectors, Sprays, Flows and Pellets. * Injectors are used for introducing Nanites into the blood stream and are typically used by medical personnel. * Sprays are housed in a typical spray can and are usually suspended in a light viscous liquid that is atomized and propelled through the air by an inert gas. The typical range of a spray is 5 feet. * Flows are a liquid in a rubber bulb that can be squirted up to 10 feet to their target * Pneumatic Pellets are shot from a small compressed air gun and break open on impact with a hard surface, spreading the Nanites. The effective range of Pneumatic Pellets depends on the weapon used to fire them: Pistol-10 hexes, Rifle-25 hexes, Cannon-50 hexes. They have the same Speed Factor, Payload and Cost as conventional Firearms. Category:Equipment Category:Nanites Category:Nano-Technology